


The Chronicles Of Nick Story: Adrian's Return

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: The Chronicles Of Nick story: The Dark Sisters, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon, TheDarkHunters
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my story ^^</p><p>Sorry i didn't post this here I forgot to put here so no worries I have list the website to where to post my stuff and keep myself on track ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles Of Nick Story: Adrian's Return

The Chronicles of Nick story: The Dark Sisters Chapter 2

Adrian's Return

 

 

It worries the ones closet, dearly to heart, Cannot contemned the truth, it's better to speak, other than hide it away.

~Rin Cross~

 

 

Confront Adrian

All glares were at him. Rave was in shock. No words to express what’s that Nick’s dad is here. Now he wants to talk? Maybe stop by to check on his ‘dear’ son of his. Not on their watch. The sisters won’t let Nick alone face his father. 

‘That demon bastard!!’ 

Rave screams inside trying retain her stay calm as possible. Isn’t good no wonder Sonia came in running to them. She may handle anything to protect herself or others. The real deal is here, Nick’s dad is a different matter. All this leads to a life risk taker on most powerful demon from underworld.

They all must think a way settle proper matter good and easy handle plan. Wonder what plan will that be? This may be a long day for them. Nothing clicks at the moment. Mind is blank. Such mindless wordless white paper blank mind nothing else to say or speak.

A surprise guest arrives.

Adrian Gautier is here.

That guest is Nick’s dad.

All the girls being held back against their own will. Rave behind Asheron. Kana behind Kurian as Rim block behind Bubba. He knew about Nick’s dad. The dear boy suffers without a dad worst part his mother face tougher. They both sorrow through. Together made it them closer to one another. This help of the family Huskie protecting them by moving another location is safe no one to bother them well the danger of course. 

A fresh new start. No father was there for Nick. Bubba took that role bond with Nick told his story use to have a family before losing it all not being a father much for little baby he had pervious wife in the past years. Bubba knew that feeling each scar memories share to this young kid made days brighter again hopes someday something good brings him. Everyone is quiet. No talking or movement if there were stuck feet in glue. Not glue but fear. Heat hatred towards demon monster father abandons child to wife behind nothing has happen leave trash out in cold areas no given reason? It sickens them all. Rave look no emotion or any kind farcical expression serious looks gave him remain calm. 

“So…” broke the silence in the room 

“What brings you here?” Adrian look at his niece 

“For Nick?” ignored his response 

“No really why are they here?” knew he wasn’t alone brought back up in case something happens. 

“Ah I see you discover my friends.” 

He calmly said as eyes move carefully around the room “There’s only five and seven of us.” Gave off a small laugh “very smart of you, Rave.” 

A quick snap of figures each minion appears at his side. All dress dark clothing cover in long coats some dress normally pitch dark clothes cover faces won’t be recognize easily in public by others not get attack out nowhere give the chance get away quickly.

Kana gave one glare as Rim stood her ground from attacking. Kurian, Asheron, and Bubba observe kept watch. Rave recognize one Adrian’s minions behind two others near where Kana and Kurian stood held her back not try anything foolish from group men gather around the demon monster so call ‘uncle’ or ‘father’ doesn’t deserve those titles anymore no reason at all. A dear friend of Nick’s works for his dad as a puppet does dirty jobs not Adrian. This saddens her. Adrian grin knew too well 

“So you recognize some of my men?” 

Rave look sideways “Maybe.” Not give her full attention face straight in eyes “The one I beat the living crap out of them.” maintain try her best not get too mad risk emotions take over ruin everything. Types situations should be handle natural no conflict peace talk conversation no one gets hurt nor be killed not let lives be in grave danger. 

Adrian gave a mock laugh 

“Always the one to charge first like before.” he move eyes aside “You’ve change, Rave.” 

In the past, Adrian show up constantly watch over Nick and Rave will be first attack him while her sisters take Nick to safety. Now is a different story. He came back see the sisters not Nick himself? 

‘What the hell is he planning?’ 

Rave still eyes on Adrian haven’t move a single second began ask him 

“Tell me…” restrain calmness by taking small breaths “What you are really here for?” Adrian look at his men they disappear

“Nick will be the answer?” continue on speak interrupt of Rim saying 

“Your lying…” step forward stood beside Rave “Not only for Nick.” She face him “but for something else….” Adrian stood his ground same to Rim but Bubba gave a sharp look that made him back away. 

“Our power. Something about our power you’re here.”

The men kept his cool smile away “Wow Rin you are smart.” Turn to her from rave “That amazes me.” Step a little forward “Is that why your-” Rin cut him off “Oh shut up. You are not going to get that item or Nick’s power. The power in the wrong hands will suffer more.” 

The twins were surprise what their younger little sister is doing. She has grown up blossom herself from little girl once before now became a young woman at the age of 18. Rin has grown so much over pass years. 

“Here’s a warning…” step close seem those stand offs in movies whose going make the first move attack other person.

“If they come. We will send them. It will be a war no one wins. Isn’t our fight. This is about Nick still has much learn before the war starts.”

Rin’s eyes change to normal from small color glow of hazel fire. Adrian saw the eyes. Ran’s power awoke. Strong and powerful. An accent roman bird mark on her neck glow. Almost a phoenix bird. Wings were a bit longer 

“Leave now or else it won’t end pretty like last time.”

When the twins were 7 and Rim 6 Adrian appear visit Nick but watching him. Three girls face him. Rin woken hidden power send him flying. Since then, Rim train for years learn her new power. Not afraid use it again. Adrian back off and disappear.

This isn’t first time Rin ever snap before. She may be quiet, nice, and herself being.

When family is in trouble, on her toes high alert. Eyes are a hawk keep target within reach to murder the prey. Eat it up. All animals do in the wild. Desert and Jungle. Anywhere. Go hunting food and prey eat the meal up kill it bring back home pack eat up. So delicious describe kill or be killed in hands this monster ready strike all might destroy life being out lights. And leads to be see ahead better chooses be right on track.

Rin has grown in eyes everyone around the family. Finally, has shine true colors awaken half other was trap back hidden corner never seen again until little light reach it shine it turns something beautiful. An amazing moment fill emotions. An emotional moments. Kana speechless to her sister Rin. “You’ve change….” Rin turn towards her older twin sister “So much…”

Kana amaze little inside worry little sister “I’m fine.” 

Bubba went to her side as help walk back to her room “I’ll be fine after my nap.” Said to her sisters left the room, 

Rave stood there frozen unable force out words to speak “Rin’s power is out of control. I never seen it like this…” Rave took a deep breath “We have to seal that right away. I’m lucky I didn’t snap.” 

She look at Kana “I already lost too much demon friends as in shapeshifters.” 

Asheron went beside her “It’s ok Ash…” embrace lock arms around there were strong deep hugs feeling never let go someone you dear most almost end their own life or something happening to them. It’s how Asheron feels towards who he protects dearly to him. 

“I wanted to kill him right on the spot…” look up at him calm him down felt furious clinch fist tight fabric glove wear on his hand. Asheron as a vampire isn’t good.

“Ash…” whisper rave to him “Don’t let it get to you.” 

She hug him tightly as if hang for her dear life.

“But he-” Rave cut him by press her lips against his. Rave rarely shows any affection in public to him. Their bodies press together arms wrap each other lead a soft moan escape from Rave but was too quiet hear except for Asheron smirk through kiss let tongue explore her mouth.

‘He finally calm himself.’ Glue right in kiss attach lips together ‘Shee he seems like a kid sometimes.’ She pull herself closer to him ‘I heard that.’ pout through the kiss.

They stop, catch air lost from long kiss 

“You impress me, caught me off guard.” Rave aside blush red cheek press against his chest “I did it to calm you second meant to kiss you.” confess to him “Wow Rave never expect that from you.”

Kana smile at her twin sister “Well I did caught you and Kyrian making out in Library when Nick and Asheron were given a tour around the house to me.” Confident straight forward Rave saw her sister blush

“H-H-How?” stutter other twin 

“The door wasn’t lock anyways.” 

Kana turn to Kyrian “But you said the door was lock?” Kyrian smile down as peck his lips on hers “Well I forgot Sonia cleans the Library on certain days.” 

Kana hide face against his chest embarrassed in front of twin sister.

“Other than that…” She try keep words balance not cut off through not hold back “How are we going to tell Nick…?” 

Rave lean forward and comfort Asheron 

“I’ll tell him.”

Rave look at her sister “You sure? I mean we can tell him to-” Kana interrupt twin sister said “No I’ll deal with it alone if he gets mad or anything then I’ll handle him.” 

Rave not amuse about the idea at all “No.” 

Kana not surprise the twin didn’t agree to the idea to talk to Nick alone about his ‘dad’ appear out nowhere. 

“No what?” Rave gave straight look “You’re not facing him alone.” Her eyes to Kyrian “brother Kyrian.” He look at her “Yes little Rave?”

Asheron knew where this was going a good move for Rave to point out against twin sister. Older looking twin sister. “Kyrian I want you to be with Kana when Nick arrives to tell the news.” 

Kana’s eyes wide ready protest “Rave n-” Kyrian stop Kana cut her off “I’ll be there when that happens. Always spare time before all the paper work.” Kana look at her sister “Why?” Rave answer for Kyrian “I did it for your own good. You’re not good at telling the news to others when something like this happens.” 

Kana sighs in frustration “I know but could have handle this well instead of blowing up my temper.” 

Rave shook her head “No you can’t. Not this time.” Face twin sister “I had a feeling it won’t end as you want it be.” 

She said leaves with Asheron up the stairs “What did you see?” Twin sister stop mid half way on stair case “It didn’t end well. Nick got furious and mind thought his dad did something to us or wants to know why he would show up again.” Eyes wide chills were send down her spine 

“So his power went out of control?” 

Rave didn’t say a thing only shook her head “No it did not lose control.” Went on without any interruptions 

“His power grew stronger than ever.” Kana grew more worried “His power?” repeat after her stutter along the lines “m-m-m-more p-pow-powerful?” can’t imagine horror tragic happen dear little Nicky overreact easily to the news “with his own anger.” She added “It’s more powerful.” Finish at that left to her room with Asheron. Kana stood there thinking also a strike of worry. 

Kyrian concern of her “It’ll be alright.” Already notice worries going to her head “I will be right there beside you when the time comes.” Kana look up then embrace him tightly. 

Kana worry how to tell news at Nick sudden show his dad arrived in Kyrian’s Mansion house only people know nothing else looks normal eyes whole humans not know the dark hunters secret duties. Adrian’s return. Nick’s dad has return.

Kana didn’t think twice because so many emotions get to her. Kana knew better learn from mistakes. She always does carefully and steady.

It sucks to let emotions take over being overprotective. The anger of a family member.’ 

Kana thought as having tea in Kyrian’s room relaxing in his bed. The dark hunters sleep during the day not awake until dusk of afternoon. Seems the nights are the more entertaining ones. Kyrian says night time is the most fun. He is right about night time. The action begins at night fall. Interest everyone’s need see some action happen.

Kana’s POV

Kana relax admire Kyrian resting in his sleep most of all being hug in dark hunter’s sleep such a strong grip this one has never to let go the heart drown in any rivers ever again. She doesn’t mind. Looks adorable sleeping as a kid again. A cute child sleeping adorably. Kana caught herself smiling while reading one of her books brought from travels and home.

Kana likes to read at her own time. It’s been a half month since start treatment. Each day grows more tired ever to be exhausted afterwards by taking medicine. Dang she hates bitter after taste but worth her life. Not risk herself anything.

The first one in family to ever go throughout this is Rave. Her twin sister. At age of twelve into treatment. Only a kid. Their chances were fifty-fifty percent for survival. It is rare for a kid to go into this early treatment. 

Kana wished she went through it at a young age not older now. It would have been easier for her not to worry. And she still can’t go on missions with her sisters but lead them through. To guide them. Rave and Rin been doing well with the missions so far yet so hard to handle big bosses. One time when Rim got capture by a demon hunch men and Rave fought the minions as almost finish off the boss. That cut her off guard when she got thrown out the window by Adrian’s men. Asheron appear out of nowhere, save Rave and defeat the boss.

Since then, Rave, Rin, Asheron, and some council members help out the sisters in the missions. Kana has nothing to worry about anymore. She has Kurian to take care of her while the sisters are out in missions.

A slow hand on her book to slowly close it and a yawn escape from her. The effect of the medicine took over made her body feel sleepily drain out of energy. 

‘I’m exhausted…’ kana said to herself then tuck herself into bed and fell asleep. Little did she know once getting herself to bed, a small smile appear on his face and cuddle next to her “show off.” 

She mumble loud enough for him to hear. A chuckle tickle her back as a response from Kyrian who she assume he was sleeping. 

Kyrian loves to watch her sleep whenever she rest. He can’t help it but watch her adorable form of slumber sleep. Kana knows it well. She loves him. Can’t help the fact being hug by him. Almost like she is his own pillow. A soft pillow. 

Kana is Kyrian’s new pillow. Now she can rest at peace in kyrian’s arms not worry about anything until later. 

Kana felt at ease. She’ll do anything to keep herself under control not let the emotions get to her. In fact, will do anything what’s best to tell the news to her cousin Nick. Think a way not to trigger any bad memories of his father. 

The most important is to keep Nick calm and steady at his place. Nor because him get mad or let him think his own dad might had done something to us. That won’t be good for the girls to stress him too much. 

Nick has already a lot in his plate. Kana shook her head and let her thoughts clear for the moment. Right now, she needs rest. No stress. She let her body drift her to slumber and fallen asleep. Tight squeeze push her body close to Kurian. He must have caught her thinking again. His way of telling rest now not worry. Kurian brought her to his chest.

‘She’s at rest. Glad I warm her some Milk before heading to bed.’ Look down at her worry mid close eyes drift right to sleep. ‘Kana needs to rest and relax.’ He relax himself. 

Gave her medicine right before napping together. And with that he can finally worry less to focus on her health more.

To Rave

She and Asheron were relaxing together have some alone time meanwhile they distract themselves from the events that had occur. Nick’s dad surprise them this morning.

Rave cuddle against Asheron as he sleeps for the day until sun sets off for the day soon will wake up from slumber. 

“The dusk is where Dark Hunters awaken and explore the night.” Quietly said not to awaken Asheron who is hugging her in his sleep, a smile upon his lips quite frankly must have heard Rave spoke. He always loves to hear her say poetic phrases complicate written poems out of books.

Rave isn’t a dark hunter at times. Reads out poetic lines from the poem books written by other poets. Rave is a poet herself writes poems of anything that comes in mind then writes it down later on that piece blank paper is now a poem to share.

Asheron says it helps him “sleep more” during the day. Another excuse to say “sleep by my side and be my new body pillow.” And where am I? 

‘Well I’m here whispering poetic words being Asheron’s body pillow and I can’t go to the bathroom!’ said shouting in her head can’t seem to hold it any longer. Not really going to the bathroom, needs to get her reading book from the bathroom. 

Earlier before the nap, she drag Asheron there to make out with him in order to calm down. Finally did calm down with her cuddle at his side along cover in hickeys across down the neck near shoulder blades.

She’ll do anything for Asheron to calm down this anger not be at this certain level state of full range. A make out session or…. Or…. The bedroom…. Oh dear god. Once rave dreamt him and her making love together. In a different location and room. Somewhere topical similar to a summer place to tour around the location itself. She quickly shook the thoughts out before took over thinking mind replace them in romance fantasy. Did the best not lose her cool? 

Rave’s face is all red as trying hide by one of the pillows. 

‘Oh man why do I have to think of this again?!’ panic a little tried think something replace those thoughts of hers.

Slowly her eyes were closing slumber took over left body rest in meantime. 3 hours pass. 5o’clk pm the dusk of afternoon is coming. No sounds in the house or rooms.

All quiet. However, she can hear Rin with Sonia in the kitchen for dinner. Rave woke up look over to Asheron who is still sleeping. Exit off the bed head towards the bathroom open skink wash a little front face wake up more. Rave made her way back left out the room went down stairs met up with Sonia and her sister Rin.

Upon smile shape small lips see twin sister arrive in the kitchen “How was your nap?” Rave look up at her response “Good as always I was cuddle by Asheron.” A yawn escape made her pause a bit before continuing on “The “new” pillow of his.” 

Rin nod left help Sonia chop the vegetables place them into cooking pot. “And what about you Rin?” Rin stop cutting the vegetables turn aside answer older sister “I’m doing alright.” 

She said to her but Rave didn’t buy it. The tone in voice caught the attention ‘you sure? Seem shaken up about what happen this morning.” 

Rin stood little quiet among herself “Rin?” call out rave cut off her spacing

“I’m trying not to think of it as much.” Reply back at older sibling 

“I call Uncle Sebastian and our parents.” She said answer back at Sonia who was looking around for a wooden spoon spot near rest pile dishes almost plates are to be use at dinner time. Rave stood frozen at her feet 

“What?!” words slip out quickly not realize what she had said to younger sister Rin “W-What they say? Did you tell them how your seal bro-” strikes words interrupt twin sister Rave “Yes.” Face forward among the sister “Yes I told them everything include about Bubba and I.” pause a little on those tracks 

“If it happens again or gets out of hand….” Breathe in the confidence she has left “I have to go back training again.” Rin finally said “Return back home for 5 years of training.” calmly spoke went back to cook dinner. 

“Are you serious?” repeat her words confirm this is really actually happening Rin going back home for five years of training in her cruse seal. 

“I’m dead serious.” Spoke to Rin “Does he know?” Rin nod “he wants to come with me.” Aside look made mid eye contact answer towards Rave “isn’t that good? You both won’t be apart.” Slightly shook her head response “I don’t want him to come.” Curious of Rin “He needs to be here for Nick and protect him with you guys around.” 

Rave shrug shoulders “I support your decision.” came to an agreement on terms seeing Rin thought this through before given a call back home settle things straight whenever that happens twin sisters has to fill in what is going on around in New Orleans probably info on how there doing anything has happen lately.

Today wasn’t supposed to be much an eventful day as Someone’s demon dad shows up out nowhere unexpected a visit at Kyrian’s house. Form a smile taken two trays from Sonia take with her 

“I wish you the best.” Turn back to walk away. Rin call her out “You’re getting your dinner already?” 

Rave turn to her “No. Its late lunch and we will have dinner as well.” With that said turn to leave went up stair case go to Asheron’s room. Rave reach inside saw him awake “You’re awake.” Look down at him “Yeah my pillow escape from me.” Rave roll her eyes place the two trays on a table “No. I went to get us our late lunch.” Asheron sat up got off the bed walk to her side “We must of skip lunch again. “Scratch his head look at the food on table. “Don’t worry. I understand Dark hunters need to sleep during the day.”

Look up with her eyes to his “Do you now?” began stroking her hair lightly as lean down for a kiss. He brought her close kept kissing. “Asheron.” Spoke between kisses “What is it Rave?” husky whisper probably send chills to her “Don’t eat me. Eat your lunch damn it” She chuckle went up to kiss him once more before parting away “Your no fun.” She pout at him “Well you slept almost half of the day.” She smile to him. Asheron smile then sat down to eat his food “pasta? I really do need to eat the protein.” 

Rave chuckle “well Sonia made it for me and you.” Asheron notice her intense on the shoulders “You ok Rave?” Rave look up “its Rin. The seal broke and got worst. She call my uncle Sebastian to the family, if it happens again…” She took a breather before speaking “She’ll have to return back home and train there for 3 years.” Finally said looking at him “What about bubba?” 

Ash look down at her “Can’t she take him? I mean if she’s allow too?” Asheron isn’t quite good in these situation tires his best to light the mood a little.

“I’m not sure if she can.” Rave look straight out the window pour rain fall from the sky. 

“Maybe she will talk him out on going with her.” Answer flat straight answer sound not too convening believe Rin will talk Bubba out on not going with her because she deeply cares for him wanting bubba to stay here where he can train Nick also watch him over hope no trouble will come for Nick while Rin is away training up to five years. A chill went up to lower part of the neck cause back hair stand up 

‘I have to remain positive for her.’

Little did she knew Asheron strokes her hair let Rave thinking. On something to herself. Ash study closely of her look. He knows her all too well what the next move will be.

“So what are you planning rave?” snap out her thinking “Hmm I was going to tell my parents if my sister can bring her boyfriend bubba along while she trains.” Suggest to him “That sounds like a good idea.” 

He hug her while dig inside her bag for the cell phone went through contact list then press dial ring hear from phone. Feel nervous or freak out on these types situations but Rave seem calm positive about everything will go smoothly not worry much topic talk already. Wait there for answer that someone pick up the phone 

“Hello?” voice deep seem to recognize who it is. Remember that her father’s men will answer the phone in his office or servants down stairs aside of stair case phone to the house. 

“Hey this is Rave Cross the daughter of Dean and Kimiko Cross.” She heard a slight panic then run through hallway until another voice answer the phone

“Rave?” this time it was her father “Hello dad how are you?” still hear the panting on one her father’s men came running in a marathon 

“Doing well eating some lunch with your mother, older cousins, uncles, and aunts.” She heard her mother and aunts say hello “Hello mother.” Smile thinking of her mother’s home cook meals back home with cozy house and learn how to make the dishes she enjoys eating

“And everyone else.” All say hello some were stuff faces like no tomorrow can tell her mother’s cooking is best to eat.

Family knows grandmother is a natural cook by bloodline works hard make good meals for whole family not to go hungry. Pours love, sweat, care, blood and uses those skills in cooking. Wonder how to break the news on them because all the concerns wore to these sisters guard Nick learn his power in training by Dark Hunters. Whatever case made be she’ll have to tell otherwise spill out everything hidden inside. Rave has to tell would never know how they will take it. 

“Rave.” Her mother call “You ok?” concern already Great probably worry now mother to these three daughters.

‘Oh boy this kills me more than it does to anyone.’

Took deep breath let it out slowly “It’s about Rin.” 

Say no more details all stood listen very closely 

“What about Rin?” her uncle Jean respond broke out silence “her seal broke.” 

Speechless wide eyes cross whole room reactions strike in then her father turn aside grind his teeth knew something this will happen again. No one can blame him or her uncles. They did the best that could be done for younger sister Rin.

Intention grew more worry concern of situation hear Rin’s seal broke again persuade matter cause the seal react again also not even the sisters could attempt risk recover such a strong power seal up curse mark all strength have in them. Now tell other reason why she call her parents ask permission if Rin’s boyfriend can go with her back home so she can train there for at least three years. 

“Tells us other reason that you called.” Knowing her uncle Jean very well unlike the rest of the family does know him so long before she was even born along sisters too. Not a foolish person to play tricks on so easily that causes them to be trick off. 

“I know Uncle Sebastian said if the seal breaks again Rin has to go back home to do her training again that lasts three years complete a seal curse training.” 

She hurry herself to get to the point already. This conversation seem long to keep going but stop her tracks told them 

“Rin wants her boyfriend Bubba If she ever return home to do three year training about her curse sealed.” went in a serious tone change concern matter quickly “I’m sure your aware uncle Jean.” He reply “I’m aware of that pretty much.” 

Dean seem pay attention listen close give a look to his brother Jean who nod understood what they are saying to another. The adults need discuss matters is happening this moment need to re inform situation straight at council headquarters overcome dangers in curse seals mark on poor child who suffer through age 14 got caught in a mess during training mission for new dark hunters work fields of ore knows ropes locations, hot spots and good combat skills in these acts.

No one shouldn’t give up hope yet we need figure out a solution save Rin from this not let it slid easily opponent determine anything claim by approach carefully before someone goes on a rampage loses there mind. Rave knew exactly how there feeling according to her dad calm as ever inside over thinking things too much nor put a puzzle piece in correct spot complete puzzle altogether tap on shoulder snap her back to reality heard Asheron say something mouth out in another language caught her attention pay close a listen which a teacher would do all students get eyes forward ahead no other way. 

Those words seem calm Rave her shoulders slip back to normal not anymore intense by worries younger sister in family cross who is Rin grave danger within power of the seal broke magic cast leave cruse asleep never to be awaken ever again.

So they thought remain is steady give no attention but enough look into more solve if magic cast work best suite able hold negative bad awful power away until think of solution cast a better spell that is stronger than rest spell books learn minimize limits how spell latest strength energy in one level amount time. 

Kana is the one for those solutions wonder what spells are strongest use check carefully time moment right predict perfect cast magic energy place on human dark hunter different kind person. Immortal or not can live on long enough until very end when comes for them. Rave has to do it ask her sister right away no matter cost will be need help from a family member. 

“Alright and something else that needs to be said to council leaders and trial ones.” 

The body took action first form hand get ready punch down a wall near by being hold from it by him at her side. 

“Who cause this mess?” one of her cousins said rebellious one name Dark Tiku son of James and Hana Tiku follow along other cousin bright green hair eyes blue and yellow on each side opposite eye color wear small hat and outfit of witch in style her weapon a reaper slith next her cheek shape symbol lucky leaf clover color blue yellow in one mix combine shines beauty more such charm she has. 

Nor be fooled by looks because she is well on guard adoptive daughter a young warlock that has adoptive children. One his children came by visit family spare time’s catch up few members around. 

“It was him wasn’t it?” said bright hair green small hate opposite color eyes. “Adrian has return.” Rave finally said drew line there never hesitated speak on this topic wish could gone more simple clear up things the better way solve easier solutions. 

Yet ticks through clock one of them never resist say on anything. Speak mind get out there be heard no one stop them say anything they want. 

“So who else worry such things these matter minutes?” Koun cover in hood by head seem taller like Asheron or more Kyrian’s height level and scars all over him survive tough battles. He is son of Dean’s closes friends who lost life in battle and son live under roof close friend that father trusted take care of him. Is closes friends with bright hair girl small hat sitting next to him. 

“Koun not now.” Emotionless look gave certain chills never show any emotion. The look she had is either about to beat someone act cowardly an idiotic seem playful moments in attitude put on poker face feel nothing is happening. 

Koun stare at her straight face “Don’t act foolish, Maki.” The hat on her head change color red much red but bright little red on side blender with actual color is mainly yellow blue color all times. 

“Don’t tick me off.” Warn him no doubt way she spoke to him “Another thing…” male voice said 

“Don’t piss off my sister Koun.”

Eyes from normal enjoy food cook on plate fresh yummy vegetables smash potatoes steak grill along fantasy dishes surpass a restaurant out of this world for everyone enjoy while have conversations visualize perfect scenery mountains sun touches it whole landscape turns into theses realistic paintings done by famous artist of paints and drawings. 

“Chill out brother Kiso.” Green yellow color hair male look at his sister Maki then the blonde boy nod at him who is brother luxas. 

“Alright dear sister.” Flash yellow eyes lay back against his chair continue eat dinner on plate served. 

“In this moment, you should tell your sister, Rave don’t stop at nothing.” 

Maki spoke for every adult in this room seem didn’t know how put words together say it to them from very beginning fit pieces straight out place neatly crop topic no fear about it. 

“Yes please Rave.” 

Crack voice eyes form tears worry mother comfort father best he can right until everything resolves. Sisters know how mother attends worry such little certain things that concern beware alert aspect overcome what’s going on to one of her daughters who are children brought into this world love and support by everyone good hearts bring kindness a new hope into this world conquer by darkness itself needs light shine out stand strong go on battles with no fear. 

“P-protect R-Rin-” try gather her words together desperate not make a scene in front others nor want to break down cry weepy worries dearest daughter littlest one third child born into the family always mother all times bond together special bonds between mother and daughter only the both of them can understand.

For a mother to worry like this isn’t healthy at all but stay concern make sure their doing alright. Always on check behind every step of the way make sure there in right path steady not have fallen down to their own feet. 

Rave standing on her bed speak with her family members about situation of Rin’s curse mark problem then the news of Adrian’s return aka Nick’s quote “Father” but doesn’t like to call him that nor deserves such a title to be call that name for a parent who random disappears out nowhere never wants nothing to do with child born by one hook up with please himself not care what happens after. 

Nick rather call bubba his father because he understands him more has been through the lost on his own family never be replace ever again. No more pain on anything else. 

“I will tell kana to do what she must do.” 

Her hand on the phone start shake a little but another hand was place kept her grounds up not fall on ground in bare knees. Asheron help by making her lean against him for support and closure keep their balance together know hope is there for close reach resolve mess going on. Evil won’t win this round because light may dim out once in a while an opportunity bright a better stronger light shine away darkness through shadows. Hope is here and will remind there any need is possible draft across not plan give up without a fight. 

“Hang in there mom.” She turn aside “I promise” mutter out a whisper to herself in order keep promise going nothing get in her way rescue younger sister within this family won’t back down easily. 

“Don’t worry mom, I will call you later and solve this in another way.” Steady her voice is difficult enough hide the worries in front of her mother. 

“Ok honey tell Rin and Kana I say my hellos to them.” 

She gave a response and hang up the call back fall on bedroom hug a pillow nearby cry a little squeeze herself onto pillow she was hugging so tight might rip apart in a grip so strong sherd tiny pieces. Pair arms snake around pull closer place small head against surface chest that would help her feel at ease

“Rave….” Let her sob seem listen closely place hand on top her head “Asheron….” Try to speak 

“SShh.” Calm her down a little of all worries dig into never come out until someone digs them free releases every emotion outside from underneath. 

“It’s ok. Relax rave.” Comfort her “Everything will go as plan for your sister to get the help she really needs.” Hug closer never let go out of his own life. He will do anything for Rave to be happy again. To support her through this tragic aware problem about Rin. 

“Thank you Ash.” Sob hug him tightly could be may run out breath but he will be fine as long as Rave is ok that’s all it matters. Solve problems get help by Kana be inform by her twin sister Rave on Rin’s situation what is going on around and will take action risk life family in trouble huge cause happen since age 14 mark curse dark unknown power awaken such symbol mark burns lava on skin being activate spreads each mark pieces all over host that has been mark another who pass onto symbol dark curse mark. 

In situation, Rave has to calm down before telling news at her twin sister Kana who has a third week herself what Rave been through in very young age. Wasn’t her place to be in first time? 

“I must” start talk not loud enough to others hear “go to Kana.” Try move out Ash’s grip but wouldn’t budge at all. Rave try again on escape herself free, every time she did grip got tighter each minute if a fruit squeeze hard enough all juice falls off from the fruit. Ash wasn’t having it either. Not this time.

He knows Rave all too well hasn’t calm down as promise that would calm herself well enough to go see her sister at Kyrian’s office. 

“Rave….” He look down at her gaze at those colorful hazel light eyes. “Calm yourself before going off and focus at all try to tell your sister about the situation on Rin.” He suggest her “We should go together to tell her about it.” Rave squeeze his hand as he did the same to her. “Ok” nod at him “Let’s go.” 

They went off out the room of Asheron’s towards straight on Kyrian’s study halfway down the house across hallway pass stairway up along stairs finally met two light dim doors next aside a window attach curtains block sunlight out of the house not enter a single day light into this very home of Dark Hunters. They sleep during the day through nighttime is day for them. 

Rave stood there a little nervous knew everything will turn out ok in the end. Desperate tell already get this over with begin actions right away. Time is ticking starts countdown on how everything will go smoothly. All the thoughts rave wants to crumble attach each wall in the mind and thinking spots where she thinks the most in these situations like this. Rave knock on the door normal as possible can hold in so much emotions run through blood levels tight up veins inside makes it harder breathe needed oxygen ready turn colors order breath out inside like a sign of relief.

“Come in” Kyrian’s voice call behind the door that Asheron open the door had rave close all times against her hand form into a fist is ready punch the wall next beside leave a huge crack hole crumble down behind cost repairs sure can be expensive made damage put up with it.

No matter, isn’t the time think like this to what’s at stack here tell her sister on what’s happening with Rin. 

“Rave.” Kana call to her twin sister from Kyrian’s chair that she is cuddle upon his lap but has another long chair nap or sit along. She looked a little pale and weak last time because all this treatment she’s been through last couple of days. 

“Huh?” completely doze off a little back when she call to her attention. “What is it that you want to tell me?” took a deep breath before saying anything. “It’s about Rin.” Stop there because her glace up to twin sister “I call our family back home and told them what happen.” 

Kana listen close respond to her “It has been decide, Kana.” She breath slightly “Rin” took a deep last breath seem struggle speak to twin sister 

“She’s going home starting from four months for now and won’t return after another three years from now.”

To be continue…


End file.
